Phantasmal Girros
Noxious Poison Confusion Deadly Poison (G-Rank) |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Phantasmal Girros is a brightly-coloured Subspecies of Girros that thrives in tropical and subtropical environments. It utilizes Confusion and Noxious Poison instead of Paralysis, and is led to new areas by a larger alpha male called the Phantasmal Great Girros. Physiology Phantasmal Girros is very similar in structure to the original species, but has some visual differences to set itself apart from them. Its hide is now a bright pinkish-red instead of black, and the gill-like organs on its hood are now purple instead of yellow. Many thin, pale green lines can be found on its back, and its legs and stomach are now azure in colouration, with the legs having many tiny black spots on them. Its eyes are a bright orange. Ecology A subspecies of Girros that adapted to life in tropical and subtropical areas, Phantasmal Girros has developed many changes from the original species despite retaining many physical attributes and still operating under the command of a larger individual. It does not use paralytic venom, but instead uses a bewildering, milky-white poison acquired from ants, termites, and mites found living in its new habitats, having acquired an immunity to it as a result of its newfound diet. It uses this poison to bring down prey and rivals alike, secreting it from its fangs in addition to glands found on its neck and shoulders, and because it is so toxic, it has developed a bright colouration warning would-be predators not to eat it. It has few predators due to its toxicity, with the few that can eat it either being immune to poisons, such as Namekavar, or intelligent enough to avoid their poison by grabbing their limbs, which do not secrete this poison, before flipping them and biting at their non-toxic thighs, livers, and intestines, such as Yulongreat. Like their smaller kin, they operate under the command of a larger alpha male known as Phantasmal Great Girros, swarming their foes on their leader's command. On some occasions, individuals have been raised in captivity as pets, owing to their brightly-coloured hides, and these pets are fed insects that do not secrete their signature poison, rendering them nonpoisonous. Behavior Phantasmal Girros is fairly passive, only attacking when approached or attacked first. Abilities Phantasmal Girros secrete and spit a powerful, milky white poison that can alter a person's state of mind, and work well as a team to bring down foes. Habitat Phantasmal Girros are found in the Ancient Forest, Templux Swamp, and Olivine Archipelago. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 170 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 211 HP * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 298 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 70 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 5 (Water), 40 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Body: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Phantasmal Girros has the same attacks as the standard species, except its versions do more damage, and its bite and spit attacks inflict Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion instead of Paralysis. That said, it has some attacks of its own. White Poison Spray Phantasmal Girros raises its head, then releases a sweeping spray of milky white gas, directing it to the right, then to the left. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion. Circling Strike Phantasmal Girros runs circles around the hunter, looking for an opening, then darts towards them with its fangs wide open before pouncing at them. This attack deals medium damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Noxious Poison (Deadly Poison in G-Rank) and Confusion. 720 Degree Spin Phantasmal Girros coils up, then spins itself towards the hunter twice in a row, with the second spin having a homing effect. This attack deals medium damage. Weapons Phantasmal Girros have no weapons of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Phantasmal Great Girros weapons. Armour Phantasmal Girros have no armour of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Phantasmal Great Girros armour. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Phanatsmal Girros was named after the phantasmal poison frog, a species of poison dart frog notable for its pinkish-red hide and pale green markings. In terms of design, it was based on phantasmal poison frogs and blue poison dart frogs. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Small Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Nin10DillN64